


Come to Me

by niiary



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: Kyle never stayed. Craig insisted- it never worked.





	Come to Me

"I wish things could be easier."

"I know."

Silence.

"I don't really mind, though."

"I know."

A frown.

"But why do you have to...?" Talking much, asking was difficult for him: the other knew it but apparently didn't care. He pulled down his deep blue chullo hat's ears and Kyle immediately slid an non-existent red curl behind his ear. "It's always the same."

Silence.

Craig sighed, closed his eyes, pulled at the ears of his hat once again.

"You could always leave me." Kyle chose _could_ because he knew Craig _couldn't_.

"I wish you didn't disappear for months, without previous warning." Craig was both reprimanding and begging him through a monotone but pained voice. Kyle, of course, easily understood but he always acted by omission.

"I'm not like that."

_You can't change me_ , is what Craig read between the lines.

Craig wished he could hate him. But he _couldn't_. He could _never_.

Silence.

A shudder that wasn't completely uncomfortable went from his chest to his spine and down by it when Kyle grabbed his elbow, slid down his fingers with a light yet strong hold and pressed at his wrist in a gentle way before taking his hand, callous fingers interwining with soft ones.Craig's breath hitched and had the urge of opening his eyes, of pushing the redhead down on the grass and thoroughly smother him with touches and kisses, of feeling him squirm beneath him as he flushed down his body on Kyle's clothed skin, keeping up the delusion that them being together was _real_ , that the other wouldn't leave again.

Craig didn't, though, and held back his own deep and impossible desires.

He was sure Kyle was admiring with an empty gaze the cloudless sky full of stars and planets, as he always did, while he hid himself.

It was all real as long as Craig didn't open his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'All the Same' by Sick Puppies.


End file.
